The present invention relates generally to processing operations in a mobile device that it is intermittently connected to a business logic service system, i.e., back-end system, and more specifically to a mobile device with intermittent communication simulating data field values for the execution of local processing applications until confirmation of a back-end processing operation.
In mobile processing environments, remote or handheld devices include significant amounts of local processing power to conduct and facilitate various commercial transactions. By way of example, an order handling system may allow a salesperson to place an order on a handheld device using local processing applications. This remote device may or may not be in wireless communication with the back-end processing system.
In these systems, the veracity of the data can be vital. For example, if a person places an order for a particular item, it can be extremely important to know or validate the inventory level or even possibly the naming of the item to insure the accuracy of the original agreement as well as the smooth transaction of any subsequent commercial transaction, including the proper delivery of the requested goods.
The mobile device may not be in communication with the back-end processing system for any number of a variety of reasons. For example, the mobile device may not recognize a wireless signal or may disable the wireless communication to save power. In these existing systems, it is also common to utilize a middleware component to facilitate the interaction of the remote device to the back-end system. As recognized by one skilled in the art, the middleware provides the intermediary, where the mobile device communicates with the middleware component and the middleware component thereupon communicates with the back-end processing device.
As a local document is created on the mobile device, the local object data should accurately reflect the back-end system object data. A document may be one or more of a variety of different types of electronic documents, such as for example an order form where the mobile device relates to procuring sales. In another example, the document may be a reporting document or other type of electronic document reflecting various types of data objects, such as an inventory amount or outstanding ordering amounts for a business transaction. It is recognized that many other varieties of electronic documents may be created on this mobile device, where the mobile device not only displays data object values, but also allows a user to change or suggest modification to these values.
By the mobile device being in intermittent communication with the back-end system, problems can arise regarding correct data object values. An adjustment on the local device is not authorized until verified on the back-end system, but it can be important to accurately reflect these adjusted values on the mobile device. Problems arise in the management of the data itself and these systems include a master back-end system with final authorization and control over the data on the handheld device. As these systems typically include a central back-end system and numerous mobile devices, the central system owns the data that is replicated or made available on the mobile device.
Typically, the mobile device, upon making the data object value adjustment, queues up a data message with the change request (for example an order form with a request for X number of items and thereby reducing an inventory value by a corresponding amount). Upon a first communication, the mobile device sends the message to the back-end system.
As the mobile device does not maintain an active on-going communication and the back-end system does not necessarily immediately process the change request, the mobile device operates for a period of time having incorrect data object information. The mobile device may receive confirmation of the successful processing of the change request upon a later synchronization with the middleware system, but for the intermittent period of time, the data object values are improper. Having the improper information on the mobile device, even for a short period of time, can be problematic as the user continues to use the mobile device and must rely on the accuracy of the information when generating documents or otherwise processing or performing various operations on the mobile device. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for maintaining the accuracy of the object data on the mobile device operating in conjunction with the asynchronous communication technique.